And Life Goes On
by Dragonmorph
Summary: She looked outside through the window where her old home was - a planet once inhabited by humans. Homesickness consumed her sometimes. Other times, she accepted her fate. AU. One-shot?


There was a point in time where her thoughts were suffocating her in how her mother would behave. A kind woman in theory, but she had a short fuse. She wondered where she had gotten that trait.

She was told she needed to stop failing her courses. She was at risk of repeating her grade. A high school student suffering from a case of "senioritis" was at risk of not graduating with her classmates. With her friends. It was a humiliating thought. She kept trying to work, but she allowed herself to become distracted with hobbies.

The door was slammed behind her. The bed was big enough to stretch her legs out on as her hands served as a foundation as she slowly leaned back. Her hands were better off drying the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks; the watery source reflecting off of her blue eyes. It was the same notion that she kept tearfully promising she would correct, but it was never corrected.

At some point in the night, she looked to her school backpack still stuffed with the necessary supplies for the next school year. The books had yet to weigh her down; the container lacked it for the time being. She emptied the contents before placing other supplies in it as an idea popped into her bustling thoughts, and the plan only grew more complex.

Her mother wouldn't understand, but she needed some time to herself without the lectures.

.

Inspecting her wrist, she can see her ID number labeled upon her milky-white skin. Humans aren't permitted to use their original names, but they are now referred to by numbers. Some of them secretly refer to each other by those names as they reflect on their past, and only grow anxious for their future.

She has been in a minor spaceship for awhile now, but she has only aged by a few years at the latest. It's not long before she is placed into the mother ship where the guards prod her into a section where those her age reside in discord.

The world around her is off-white with how clean, and empty the interior is. It's not empty with the ample amount of young adults wandering aimlessly with a lack of purpose on their end. The aliens have yet to expose their own motives, and the jobs mankind will be subjected to performing.

Suddenly shy with the strangers around her, she looks for a familiar face among the crowd. Her own friends' whereabouts are unknown, but she remembers one boy who shared the same minor ship on the way to the nearby galaxy. While his ID name escapes her, she remembers faces easily.

She finds him though. The same face lost in thought as his fingers explore the guitar brought along with him.

"I dunno. This may be a good start for us." he says as they converse about this life they now lived in, but she can tell he is forcing those words out. It isn't; as they are meant to serve in an environment made for humans. Her kind had once explored beyond the stars, and they had paid the price.

"Ever the optimist." she replies sarcastically, but she knows he never appreciates a bitter tone despite his futile attempts to lighten the mood. She looks down apologetically as her friend falls silent, and rubs the sole of his shoe against the floor.

"I'm just thinking about how I'm skipping out on my final paper," he finally says as their hearts rapidly beat against the silence. Blue eyes flick towards her as he continues with an afterthought: "Astronomy with Mr. Hiyama is - _was_ \- a pain in the ass, but I guess it's useful now."

She thinks it's useful now too. When they're alone, he tells her all about the different constellations, and their meanings. She likes Sirius because of her fondness for dogs. He likes the wise centaur, Chiron, whose fate is an unnecessary one. It keeps them preoccupied instead of thinking about their fate.

.

The queen exposes herself as she stands upon a platform. She is quick to explain the situation before them: humans have invaded their planet, but the world has been kept in the dark about it. It infuriates them as they suffer for other humans' decisions.

The aliens claim they only want humans to pay for their destruction. Younger humans are then taken to be used as pets.

The girl, whose own decision is to leave home, is pulled away from her friend as she is placed into the hands of her waiting master.

Her master is a strange one though - the beast similar to a grasshopper with a catlike face as it follows its human slave around. Its face does not allow enough expressions to be used, and appears emotionless all the same. It speaks though with a masculine tone, but its attempt talking in the human tongue is still a work in progress.

It doesn't like how she stands around. She's apprehensive though as she tries to busy herself by following orders, and trying to serve as a decent companion. The alien is unfamiliar with humans by the questions, and the strange efforts to tend to one. She debates writing some kind of guide to help its puzzlement cease.

"Good slave human." Her master speaks, pleased with the progress over the past week. "You'll soon be strong enough to serve in the army against the other planets in this galaxy."

The girl chokes in surprise.

.

"What's your name?" she whispers delicately as if their masters can hear them from the distance they maintain. The hunched-over beasts watching with predatory stares. She has grown accustom to their presence over the past few months, but she can never stop shaking when their catlike eyes follow her every move. She leans in with an eagerness; a thirst for the past.

"It's 0256859 -"

She cuts him off as she blurts, "No. Your past name."

"Oh, that name." he frowns as he casts a gaze towards his master before looking back towards her. His face is deep in thought as if he's trying to remember. "Len."

"Mine is Rin." she whispers back as she feels her spirits lift.

.

Rin is struck with a case of homesickness from time to time. She doesn't want to be chastised by her master for lamenting on the past, but she cannot help herself at times. She has always been a sneaky girl as she escapes her room. To her surprise; she finds Len waiting outside with the glass protecting humans from being sucked out of the ship, but revealing the stars around them.

She's surprised to see him crying too as she wipes the tears from her eyes. Her footsteps are intentionally loud to remind him she's not an alien who has caught him. Their feet clip-clop with their hooves while her own bare feet make a more familiar sound.

"I miss Mr. Hiyama." he confesses as he hiccups. His eyes are puffy, and his face red. "I miss my parents, my snake, my bed, and hell - _everything_." He sniffs as he rubs his nostrils with the back of his hand before rubbing it against the strange suit given to them by the aliens.

"I miss my old life too even when my mother, and I fight over the silliest things." she says softly as she approaches, and drops a hand on him. "I wish I was a better person back then."

"Don't we all," he laughs before hiccuping again.

They stay like that for awhile before she moves closer, and they point out the visible constellations together.

* * *

 **A/N: Quick vent story based off of a writing prompt blog full of aliens vs humans. Nothing fancy. Also feeling anxious because I pulled a Rin :u I may delete this later, but idk  
**


End file.
